In years to come
by Jillian2
Summary: read!! the ppl may be out of character, but its good. more chapters coming!!
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing of any of this, jk owns it…

I own nothing of any of this, jk owns it…

It was the first day of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.This place used to be the only thing he lived for, but now he mostly disliked it. It had brought him nothing but sorrow. As he walked up the dark front steps, he thought of how he would rather be back at the Dursley's. 

He smiled remembering two summers ago, when it had happened at last.The Dursley's had explained to him that they were under a curse put on them by Dumbledore.Dumbledore had told Harry why they had been cursed at the end of his fifth year, during the duel. He had wanted Harry to want to come to Hogwarts, he didn't want him to hate it just because of what happened to his parents, and they needed him there.But that didn't matter now, Dumbledore was long gone. That was one thought to the "pros" side of Hogwarts.Cornelius Fudge was now Headmaster, and he liked Harry a lot now. Harry like Fudge too.

"Good morning Harry," Ginny Weasley was the last person Harry wanted to see right now.

"Hi Ginny," Harry was now very good at pretending to like Ginny, but thought better of itthis time, "would you mind me saying that I feel much more comfortable when you are at least 5 feet away from me in all directions?" He smiled and walked away.

Ginny didn't take it badly, she hadn't wanted to say anything to Harry anyway, just thought it might've been nice.They had been going out for at least 7 months, but the horror that had come to Harry at the end of last year completely turned him around.She couldn't stand him anymore, but the feelings were mutual. 

"Ah, and where have you been, my friend?" Harry felt suddenly relaxed, seeing his one true friend at last.

"I must apologize for the tardiness, I was finishing my breakfast," his friend answered.The bell for classes rang, and everyone around them hurried away inside, but the two boys felt being late nothing to worry. "How were the Dursley's?"

"Oh great, I went online a lot, but you were never on, what happened there?" Harry glanced around at the people passing by.

"Well, I was kind of busy the the funerals, you know," the friend answered without the least bit sign of regret.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that," Harry didn't feel sorry at all, and knew his friend knew it, "the Dursley's say when I'm done with this fine school of ours, we will all be moving to Spain, which sounds quite nice and refreshing."

"I agree, and I must leave you here, goodbye for now," his friend left him there and they turned off in different directions.They often acted like this in front of one another, as if nothing or anyone else in the world mattered.They could only wish it was like that. 


	2. In years to come chapter two

In Herbology, Harry sat by himself

In Herbology, Harry sat by himself.A couple of girls sat not too far away, whispering about him.

"He's really changed ever since Dumbledore, you know," one girl said to the other, while looking at Harry, who had his back to them.

"Yeah, but maybe there is something about this whole incident we don't know about.It sounds kind of weird.His mean muggle family comes out of a curse that's been upon them since he was a baby, and they end up to be rather nice. Then, Dumbledore explains that _he_ put the curse upon them to keep him at Hogwarts.That's where it leaves off.Why would Dumbledore do something like that, he must not have been as good as we thought he was."

"I like Dumbledore, I liked him much more than I like Fudge," the first girl made a disgusted face and went on talking about him. 

They were right about a few things, and the way the two girls summed up their clues and tried to go on figuring out what was going on reminded Harry of his earlier years at Hogwarts with his old friends.Those were better times.

Harry liked Fudge.He liked him for saving his life.If it weren't for him, Dumbledore would've kept right on going with what he had been doing for the past 6 years.Fudge was right on Dumbledore's case at the end of Harry's fourth year.From hiring all different sorts of teacher's, to doing whatever he pleased in his teachings, Fudge easily expelled him as headmaster, and took the position himself.Not many people were pleased with this, that is, until Dumbledore took advantage of his free time.He joined forces with evil, which was the most astonishing thing to everyone, as Dumbledore had acted so against evil Harry could still remember his speech during his fourth year in the hospital wing.But Dumbledore died, and so did evil, so everything was over and all was almost well. 

After school, Harry and his friend sat outside by the lake and did their homework together.Very few people were out there with them, most of them watching the Gryffindor quidditch team practicing, a few on the other side of the lake just sitting around, watching Harry uneasily.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, almost nobody talked to me," Harry answered, "I heard a couple of stupid girls talking about me though, it was interesting."

"What were they saying?" His friend looked over as he spoke.Harry sat silent for minutes.His friend knew that he was thinking and wouldn't repeat the question, but went back to his work.

"Have I changed?" It had been bugging Harry all day. He knew he had, but for better or worse?

"Of course you have, would you have been sitting here with me if you hadn't?" the boy smiled.

"Of course not, but I feel like I do not care about anything anymore.If you weren't there when I killed Dumbledore, I don't think I would have any friends." Harry looked down.

"Are you trying to say that I'm the only one who understands anything about what happened?" 

"Yes. Everyone congratulated me for what I did, but I know that for real, I should have tried to do something besides hurt in order to bring Dumbledore back.I somehow know that he wasn't bad all along." Harry couldn't get himself to tell his friend everything. He had never told anyone everything he knew.

"You know quite well that I never liked Dumbledore much, the mudblood lover, but I may be the closest one to understanding what you are trying to say."

That ended the conversation, and they both knew it. How is it they know each other so well, but have only been talking to each other nicely for not even a year? Harry knew his friend acts the same as always around everyone but him.


End file.
